moreieeefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Premios, Becas y Competencias
Premios: Student Branch Awards Las Ramas Estudiantiles son cruciales para el crecimiento y desarrollo de los miembros estudiantiles IEEE. Las Ramas Estudiantiles construyen una red local de estudiantes y crean la oportunidad de conocer y aprender de sus compañeros, así como profesores y profesionales en el campo. Las Ramas estudiantiles ofrecen numerosas ventajas educativas, técnicas y profesionales a los miembros estudiantiles IEEE a través de los proyectos especiales, actividades, reuniones, visitas y excursiones. Sin embargo, estas actividades y beneficios no se posibles sin el esfuerzo, trabajo y diligencia de los voluntarios. Por ello, IEEE ha creado varios premios para reconocer y premiar el esfuerzo de estas personas y equipos incansables. Todas las nominaciones deben ser presentadas a través de My Room Review . Por favor, asegúrese de enviar todas las nominaciones antes del 1 de febrero para que sean consideradas. IEEE Regional Exemplary Student Branch Award (Rama Estudiantil Ejemplar de la Región) Esta distinción consiste en un reconocimiento público en testimonio del desempeño ejemplar de las Ramas Estudiantiles IEEE. El premio es entregado anualmente a cada Rama Estudiantil que califique en cada región, sin límite numérico. Para calificar para el premio, una rama deberá ajustarse a los Estatutos del IEEE, tener un programa activo, y contribuir al cumplimiento de los objetivos del IEEE. IEEE MGA Larry K. Wilson Regional Student Activities Awards (Estudiante Sobresaliente Larry K. Wilson) El propósito de este premio es reconocer anualmente en cada Región del IEEE, al estudiante que más contribuyó a un logro extraordinario asociado a las actividades estudiantiles del IEEE. El valor de la dedicación y servicio continuo a una Rama es así reconocido. Los nominados han de ser miembros estudiantiles del IEEE al momento del logro a reconocerse. El Representante Estudiantil Regional es inelegible. Outstanding Branch Counselor and Advisor Recognition Program (Consejero de Rama Sobresaliente) Consciente del esfuerzo y dedicación de nuestros Consejeros de Ramas y Asesores de Capítulos, IEEE ha creado un premio especial para ellos. Cada ganador recibirá un premio de US$500 en efectivo y un certificado personalizado. Y para la Rama Estudiantil que presenta la nominación se le entregará US $200 en efectivo. Para su nominación los estudiantes someterán un ensayo en el que indican porqué creen que su Consejero o Asesor son merecedores a este premio. La documentación de auxiliar sugerida a ser provista por la Rama o Capítulo (en inglés) es la siguiente: #Petición por parte de los miembros de la Rama o Capítulo. #Cartas de recomendación (De miembros del IEEE en la Facultad, Directores de Departamento, miembros estudiantiles, Directivos de Sección, etc.) #Biografía concisa del Consejero o Asesor exaltando sus actividades relacionadas al IEEE con prioridad sobre sus contribuciones técnicas. Sólo aquellas Ramas o Capítulos de Ramas que hayan cumplido los requisitos establecidos en el Reglamento del IEEE para el año señalado podrán someter nominaciones; esto significa haber enviado los informes requeridos y haber realizado al menos tres reuniones durante el año. IEEE Student Enterprise Award El objetivo del concurso es dar la oportunidad a los miembros estudiantiles IEEE a trabajar con otros en un proyecto de ingeniería y al mismo tiempo fortalecer el desarrollo de la Rama Estudiantil. Los temas pueden ser de carácter técnico, o de naturaleza no técnica que abarcan desde investigaciones acerca de tecnología moderna hasta programas de servicio comunitario. El proyecto ganador obtendrá la financiación del mismo hasta por USD $ 1.500. The Darrel Chong Student Activity Award (Premio Darrel Chong a la Actividad Estudiantil) El propósito reconocimiento es cambiar la mentalidad de nuestros estudiantes, pasar de ser seguidores para convertirse en líderes, además de reconocer las actividades ejemplares de los estudiantes en todo el mundo. El objetivo final es mejorar la calidad de las actividades y fomentar el intercambio de conocimientos entre los estudiantes. Así se fomentará y motivará a los estudiantes a continuar innovando y aplicando ideas útiles. Todas las Ramas Estudiantiles IEEE, Capítulos de las Ramas Estudiantiles, Grupos de Afinidad son elegibles para este premio. Actividades organizadas por varias ramas o capítulos también son elegibles. Cada grupo estudiantil puede nominar tantas actividades como deseen. 'Student Branch Support Certificate' IEEE Student Services suministrará hasta 4 certificados gratuitos a las ramas estudiantiles. Usualmente estos certificados son usados para reconocer el esfuerzo entregado de los miembros de la directiva salientes; sin embargo, si algún miembro dentro de la rama estudiantil ha realizado un trabajo o contribución notable les recomendamos premiarlo dedicándole uno de estos certificados. Para solicitarlos, el consejero de la rama estudiantil debe enviar un correo electrónico a student-services@ieee.org con el nombre del alumno y la información para el certificado. Regularmente el envió se realiza después de 6 a 8 semanas. Becas: Scholarships, Grants, and Fellowships IEEE ofrece una variedad de subvenciones y becas de pregrado y posgrado para estudiantes miembros IEEE. Solo tienes que presentar un proyecto o documento para su evaluación y podrías tener la oportunidad de ganar y obtener el reconocimiento de tus colegas por tu esfuerzo. IEEE Standards education grants for university student design projects El Programa de Educación del IEEE Standards ofrece becas de 500 dólares para los estudiantes y 300 dólares para los docentes que ayuden en proyectos de diseño estudiantiles que incluyen un componente de los estándares industriales. Algunos ejemplos de estándares industriales son: Estándar IEEE 802.11 para redes LAN inalámbricas, IEEE 11073 Estándar para Informática de la Salud, el Código Eléctrico Nacional de Seguridad, etc. IEEE Charles LeGeyt Fortescue Fellowship Esta beca brinda un estipendio de aproximadamente 24.000 dólares y se concede a un estudiante de primer año de posgrado para la obtención del grado de master en Ingeniería Eléctrica en una prestigiada escuela de ingeniería ubicada en los Estados Unidos. IEEE Computational Intelligence Society Conference Travel Grants Este programa ofrece una serie de becas de viaje para la asistencia de miembros estudiantiles IEEE que presenten papers a conferencias patrocinadas por el IEEE NNS (Sociedad de Redes Neuronales). IEEE Computational Intelligence Society Summer Research Grant El programa ofrece becas de 1.000 a 4.000 dólares para estudiantes de posgrado sobresalientes que necesitan apoyo financiero para su investigación durante un período de verano. IEEE Computer Society Merwin Scholarship Esta beca reconoce y premia a los líderes activos en los Capítulos Estudiantiles del IEEE Computer Society. Hasta 20 becas de 2.000 dólares están disponibles y son concedidas anualmente.  IEEE Dielectrics and Electrical Insulation Society Graduate Student Fellowship Esta beca ha sido diseñada para apoyar investigaciones de posgrado en el área de aislamiento o dieléctricos. Dos becas de $ 7.500 o tres becas de 5.000 dólares se otorgan anualmente. IEEE Electron Devices Society Graduate Student Fellowship Este programa promueve, reconoce y apoya el estudio y la investigación a nivel de postgrado en EDS, con al menos una beca otorgada a estudiantes en cada una de las regiones geográficas principales: América, Europa / Medio Oriente / África, Asia / Pacífico. IEEE Life Members' Fellowship in Electrical History Esta beca de 10.000 dólares se concede anualmente a un estudiante de posgrado a tiempo completo para obtener su maestría para trabajar en el área de la ingeniería eléctrica, dentro de un programa o escuela de ingeniería reconocimiento a nivel mundial. IEEE Microwave Theory and Techniques Society Graduate Fellowships Este programa fue creado para apoyar investigaciones de posgrado en ingeniería de microondas. Las becas son por un monto de 5.000 dólares cada una, y la fecha límite de presentación es el 30 de noviembre cada año. IEEE Nuclear and Plasma Sciences Society Graduate Scholarship Award Esta beca reconoce las contribuciones a los campos de las ciencias nucleares y del plasma. Las becas son por un monto de 500 dólares y se conceden anualmente, la fecha límite de presentación es el 31 de enero. IEEE Photonics Society Graduate Student Fellowship Program Este programa ofrece 10 becas de 5.000 dólares cada una. Estas se otorgan en base a la pertenencia del estudiante en cada una de las principales regiones geográficas: América, Europa / Medio Oriente / África, Asia / Pacífico. IEEE Power and Energy Society Scholarship Program Este programa se ofrece becas para los estudiantes, la fecha límite es el 30 de junio. Competencias: Student Competitions IEEE ofrece una variedad de competencias, a nivel local, regional y mundial, a los miembros estudiantiles IEEE de pregrado y posgrado. Las Competencias ofrecen a los estudiantes la oportunidad de desarrollarse profesional y técnicamente. Muchas competiciones IEEE proporcionan una vía para conectar a los estudiantes con la comunidad global del IEEE e impactar a la humanidad a través de la aplicación creativa de la tecnología y la ingeniería. Involúcrate, diviértete y acepta el desafío. Presidents' Change the World Competition Mostrar cómo se puede cambiar el mundo mediante el desarrollo de una solución única para un problema del mundo real utilizando ingeniería, tecnología, ciencia, informática y habilidades de liderazgo en beneficio de su comunidad o del mundo. Explica cómo ha logrado un impacto positivo para la humanidad, y usted podrás ganar. Los ganadores recibirán premios que van desde el gran premio de 10.000 dólares, a premios de 5.000 dólares, $ 2.500 y 1.000 dólares. Los ganadores de los primeros puestos serán invitados a recibir su premio en persona en la Ceremonia de Honor del IEEE en San Diego, Estados Unidos. Vea las reglas oficiales de la competencia (PDF, 253 KB) para obtener más información sobre la elegibilidad, requisitos, premios, criterios y plazos. IEEEXtreme 24-Hour Programming Competition IEEEXtreme es un desafío global en el cual equipos de estudiantes miembros IEEE, respaldados por la Rama Estudiantil IEEE, asesorado y supervisado por un miembro profesional IEEE, compiten durante 24 horas, unos contra otros para resolver un conjunto de problemas de programación. left IEEE Student Branch Web Site Contest (Concurso de Sitios Web de Ramas Estudiantiles) Está dirigido a todas las Ramas Estudiantiles IEEE Rama y capítulos. Cada Rama Estudiantil puede presentar solo un Sitio Web, independientemente del número de capítulos que tenga. Para inscribir tu rama, simplemente envíe un correo hasta el 22 de abril al Presidente del Comité Regional de Actividades Estudiantiles (RSAC) y al Representa Estudiantil Regional (RSR) con asunto: "IEEE Student Branch Web Site Contest - Nombre de la Universidad". Por favor incluya: * URL del sitio web de su rama * Nombre Completo de la Universidad * WebMaster * Correo del Webmaster Cada región elegirá los ganadores regionales que participara en el concurso internacional. Basados en los criterios de evaluación se entregarán los premios internacionales que se señalan a continuación: * Primer Puesto - US $1,000.00 * Segundo Puesto - US $750.00 * Tercer Puesto - US $500.00 * Runner-Up - US $250.00 (cada uno) Asimismo se entregará un certificado a cada rama y sus webmasters. Asegurarse de seguir los lineamientos sobre el uso de la imagen del IEEE (IEEE Master Brand ). Este es también un criterio a ser evaluado en la competencia. IEEE Regional Student Paper Contests (Concurso Regional de Ponencias Técnicas) El Concurso Regional de Ponencias Técnicas provee al estudiante de pregrado la oportunidad de ensayar y mejorar sus destrezas de comunicación escrita y oral. Como Ingenieros, durante la carrera se les requerirá comunicar sus ideas a otros constantemente. La oportunidad de realizar una búsqueda, escribir y presentar una ponencia da al estudiante una experiencia temprana sobre cómo expresar las ideas correctamente en el campo de la Ingeniería. Todos los miembros estudiantiles IEEE de pregrado son elegibles. Cada participación debe contar con la aprobación y certificación del Consejero. Las ponencias deberán ser recibidas por el Coordinador de Premios y Reconocimientos, con copia al RSAC y al RSR antes del 31 de julio. 'IEEE Societies Student Paper Contests ' *Power & Energy Society Student Prize Paper Award in Honor of T. Burke Hayes *Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society Student Paper Contest *IEEE Computer Society Lance Stafford Larson Student Scholarship for Best Student Paper *IEEE Systems Man and Cybernetics Student Paper Competition    